


Lakeside

by AXEe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post-Season/Series 05, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: I'm back!! Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Chloe Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Lakeside

******

The Kent family truck was always second-hand, no matter the make or model it was always bought from a used car dealership usually as a trade in for the previous one. And although lovingly maintained by Jonathan Kent each truck was prone to its own quarks and oddities.

Seated in the cab, Chloe gave the dash a critical look.

“Should the engine be making that sound?” she wondered.

“It’s fine” Clark assured her.

“Uh-huh,” she nodded dubiously as he brought the truck to a stop at their destination. In the moonlight, Crater Lake shimmered and danced, the once-toxic waters having been cleaned up of the meteor rock contamination that had formed it in a joint LuthorCorp/EPA operation about four years earlier. Despite that, officials recommended that no one stay longer than a few minutes in the water, just to be sure.

Getting out of the truck, Clark led Chloe along down to the water’s edge, spreading out the blanket before lightly tugging her arm.

“Clark, not that I’m complaining,” she began “but why did you suddenly decide to take me out at night for a picnic?”

“Because it’s nice,” Clark insisted “here,” he gestured for her lay down “look up”

Doing as instructed, Chloe laid down and looked up, letting out a surprised gasp as she saw the sheer expanse of stars. She had seen similar sights on the farm from the hayloft in the barn, but out here, with no lights at all it was even more awe-inspiring.

“I take it back” she finally muttered, giggling as she snuggled up to Clark,

“Told you” he grinned, pulling her close and placing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. They still had the picnic basket, but that could wait, after all the years of doubt, uncertainty, they finally had each other and that was what mattered most…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
